Concrete is used to construct a variety of structures, such as building walls and floors, bridge supports, dams, columns, raised platforms and the like. Typically, concrete structures are formed using embedded reinforcement bars (often referred to as rebar) or similar steel reinforcement material, which provides the resultant structure with increased strength. Over time, corrosion of the embedded reinforcement material can impair the integrity of the embedded reinforcement material, the surrounding concrete and the overall structure. Similar degradation of structural integrity can occur with or without corrosion over sufficiently long periods of time, in structures subject to large forces, in structures deployed in harsh environments, in structures coming into contact with destructive materials or the like.
FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of an exemplary damaged structure 10. In the exemplary illustration, structure 10 is a column, although generally structure 10 may comprise any suitable structure. The column of structure 10 is generally rectangular in cross-section and extends vertically (i.e. into and out of the page in the FIG. 1A view). Structure 10 includes a portion 12 having a surface 14 that is damaged in regions 16A and 16B (collectively, damaged regions 16). The damage to structure 10 has changed the cross-sectional shape of portion 12 (and surface 14) in damaged regions 16. In damaged region 16A, rebar 18 is exposed.
FIG. 1B shows a cross-sectional view of another exemplary damaged structure 110. In the exemplary illustration, structure 110 is a column, although generally structure 10 may comprise any suitable structure. The column of structure 110 is generally round in cross-section and extends in the vertical direction (i.e. into and out of the page in the FIG. 1B view). Structure 110 includes a portion 112 having a surface 114 that is damaged in region 116.
There is a desire for methods and apparatus for repairing and/or restoring existing structures (or portions thereof) which have been degraded or which are otherwise in need of repair and/or restoration.
Some structures have been fabricated with inferior or sub-standard structural integrity. By way of non-limiting example, some older structures may have been fabricated in accordance with seismic engineering specifications that are lower than, or otherwise lack conformity with, current structural (e.g. seismic) engineering standards. There is a desire to reinforce existing structures (or portions thereof) to upgrade their structural integrity or other aspects thereof.
There is also a desire to protect existing structures from damage which may be caused by, or related to, the environments in which the existing structures are deployed and/or the materials which come into contact with the existing structures. By way of non-limiting example, structures fabricated from metal or concrete can be damaged when they are deployed in environments that are in or near salt water or in environments where the structures are exposed to salt or other chemicals used to de-ice roads.
There is also a desire to insulate existing structures (or portions thereof)—e.g. to minimize heat transfer across (and/or into and out of) the structure. There is also a general desire to clad existing structures (or portions thereof) using suitable cladding materials. Such cladding materials may help to repair, restore, reinforce, protect and/or insulate the existing structure.
Previously known techniques for repairing, restoring, reinforcing, protecting, insulating and/or cladding existing structures often use excessive amounts of material and are correspondingly expensive to implement. In some previously known techniques, unduly large amounts of material are used to provide standoff components and/or anchoring components, causing corresponding expense. There is a general desire to repair, restore, reinforce, protect, insulate and/or clad existing structures (or portions thereof) using a suitably small amount of material, so as to minimize expense.
The desire to repair, restore, reinforce, protect, insulate and/or clad existing structures (or portions thereof) is not limited to concrete structures. There are similar desires for existing structures fabricated from other materials.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.